


Lies

by theaceupmysleeveisme



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, I wrote this cause I’m feeling things, M/M, Neither is Logan, Roman isn’t super present, Unrequited Love, but sort of fluff????, i didn’t edit it whoops, just mentioned, not sure how that works, sorry - Freeform, things I thought I’d buried already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaceupmysleeveisme/pseuds/theaceupmysleeveisme
Summary: The realization hits Virgil like a train.He’s in love with his best friend.-In which I try to write my feelings away, and hope that people actually like it-





	Lies

“Oh no.” Those were the words Virgil had muttered as he watched Patton laugh so hard that tears formed in his bright blue eyes, just because of that stupid pun Virgil had made. In that moment, realization had hit him like a train.

He was in love with his best friend.

It’s not like it was the first time the thought had crossed Virgil’s mind. He’d often found himself staring a little too long at Patton, getting a little too lost in his eyes. It would occasionally cross his mind when he would lie awake at night, blurry vision focused on his lock screen that showed him and Patton grinning together.

But he always pushed it away, telling himself lie after lie, creating whatever excuse he could because He doesn’t love Patton like that- that’s absurd. 

The first lie he’d told himself was that it wouldn’t work because Patton didn’t like guys. Yeah, that changed the next week when Patton nervously came out to Virgil.

The second lie? Virgil was confused. He was just imagining things- it was only platonic love, he just didn’t know the difference between the two. Yeah, right.

The third and newest lie: that Virgil would get over it. It’s the one he tells himself more and more often lately.

It’s the one he tells himself as he listens to Patton excitedly go on about his newest crush, eyes bright and grinning wide as Virgil clings to every word, because it’s for Patton.

He repeats it over and over as he turns red, trying to hide a smile from his roommate Roman. On Virgil’s phone, Roman catches a glimpse of a text that says “You’re so cute!” and one look at Virgil’s face explains everything.

A week later, he wants to scream it out loud when Patton FaceTimes him to tell him all about how he went on a date with that guy he was talking about. All the while, Virgil smiles, hiding the slight wince from his best friend’s view.

It’s over six months later, and Patton’s gushing about Logan once more, his head lying on Virgil’s lap. The hurt is still there, but as Virgil stared at the faint blush underneath the freckles, the way Patton seems to radiate happiness, he doesn’t bother lying to himself.

He knows Patton doesn’t feel the same way about him.

But Patton’s happy, and that’s all that matters.

Because Virgil loves his best friend.


End file.
